torture
by castiels-girl
Summary: adam is getting tortured by lucifer there is strong gore and sex between dean/cas if you dont like please do not read also character deaths


Torture

Adam woke up in an unfamiliar place groaning his head hurting he tried to rub the bump on the back of his head but discovered he was chained up on a table. "Ah you are awake". A man steps from the shadows standing in front of Adam. Adam looks up blinking several times trying to clear his vision. "S…Sammy is that you?" He asks slightly confused. The man laughed and shook his head. "Guess again Adam". Adam snarls knowing who it is now. "Lucifer what the fuck do you want from me? Let me go." Lucifer gets a straight razor from his pocket and slides the blade gently on Adams cheek and grins wickedly. "Why would I want to let you go? You are right where I want you so I can get to Dean". Adam struggles a little but freezes when he hears that. "What do you want with my brother Lucifer"? Lucifer cuts Adams arm down to the bone laughing manically feeling the blood pouring on his hands. Adam starts screaming feeling the razor pierce his skin and starts feeling lightheaded. "F..Fuck you Lucifer." Adam stammered. Lucifer laughed again before cutting off Adams clothes and gets undressed himself. "Be careful of what you say to me it might come true." He strokes Adam's cock lightly smirking as it starts getting hard. Adam starts cursing to himself mad that his body betrayed him. Lucifer then proceeds to bend down and starts sucking Adams cock gently. Adam bucks his hips and a moan escapes his lips. D…damn you back to hell Lucifer". Lucifer chuckles over Adams cock before deep throating it. That sends Adam's body over the edge and he comes. Lucifer snarls and hits Adam upside the head. "I was not done with you". Gets the razor out and cuts Adam's leg to the bone. Adam passes out from the pain and loss of blood and Lucifer hits him again waking him up. "I want you to be awake for this Adam." Adam snaps awake and glares at Lucifer. "Dean and I will find a way to kill you, you bastard." Lucifer laughed and looked at him. "If you kill me your precious brother Sammy will be killed too because I am not leaving him for anything." Adam whimpers slightly from the pain and the realization that Lucifer is right in that if Dean kills Lucifer Sam is dead too. Lucifer walked around Adam and cuts his throat just barely but enough to draw blood and licks the razor off. Adam hisses again and passes out and Lucifer lets him sleep this time.

Dean looked at his phone seeing if Adam left him any messages and sighs as the voice mail reads no new messages so he decides to call Bobby. The phone rings several times until Bobby picks up. "Hello this is Bobby." Dean bites his lip before answering. "Bobby? Its Dean have you heard from Adam lately I don't know where he is and its scaring me." Bobby sighs deeply but tells Dean the truth. "The idjit went to go kill Lucifer." Bobby hears a loud bang and knows that Dean punched a wall. "DAMN IT BOBBY WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS BEFORE? HE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW." Dean did not mean to yell at Bobby and calms down. "I will be at your house in an hour." Dean grabs his jacket and gets into his beloved 1967 Chevy impala driving to Bobby's salvage yard knocking on Bobby's door. Bobby opens it and motions for him to follow. "So Bobby you decided to let Adam tackle the devil by himself and did not tell me about it? That is freaking great." Dean rolled his eyes feeling pissed at Bobby. Bobby stiffens up slightly. "I tried to talk him out of it but he would not listen." He gets a few beers one for Dean and the other for himself. Dean takes it and speaks up. "We need to come up with a plan to get Adam back Bobby, he is the only brother I have left." A tear slides down his cheek and he brushes it off before Bobby can see. Bobby sighs deeply feeling sorry for the eldest Winchester brother and he puts a hand on his shoulder squeezing it gently. "We will get him back I promise you." Dean nods feeling a little reassured. "Think Cas wants to be involved with any of this?" Bobby thinks for a moment and shrugs his shoulders. "He might, call him down." Dean nods and summons Castiel. Castiel comes into the living room looking a little bit disheveled. "What do you want Dean? I am very busy." Dean looks at the angel noticing how tired he looks. "Adam is missing, he went after Lucifer." Cas gives Dean a weird look. "Why did he go after Lucifer?" Dean runs his hands through his short hair. "He thought he could take him alone". Neither of them noticed Bobby leave the room and talk on his cell phone. Bobby dials the phone and his eyes turn black. "Lucifer we have a problem they are coming up with a plan to kill you."

Adam wakes up groaning his arm and leg hurting where he was cut. "How did you sleep Adam?" Lucifer grins taking out his straight razor going over to Adam. "Your brother is coming up with a plan to rescue you." Adams heart skipped a beat when he heard that Dean is coming to save him. Lucifer whispers in Adams ear. "He will never save you I guarantee it". He then proceeds to cut Adams other arm watching the blood pool on the floor and he unlocks the chains. Adam looks at Lucifer nervously thinking it's a trap. "What are you doing"? Lucifer points to a tub in the corner of the room. "I want you to wash he blood off of your body." Adam takes it as a chance to run. One of Lucifer's demons grabbed Adam by the arm dragging him back to Lucifer and Lucifer chained him back up. "That was a bad move Adam, now you are going to get punished. He runs the blade deeper into one of the cuts laughing as Adam begs for mercy. "I was showing you how much I trusted you and this is how you repay me? By trying to run away." Adam whimpers then he grits his teeth. "I…I am sorry, I won't escape again." Lucifer laughs and watches him closely. "You got only one chance for me to trust you and you wasted it." He cuts Adams side under the rib cage. Adam throws up a little blood and starts getting shaky feeling weak. "Y..you win Lucifer I will be good." He passes out again from the loss of blood his body starting to go into shock. Lucifer watches him for a second before slapping him. "Wake up." Adam is too weak to wake up and Lucifer sighs sitting down waiting for the arrival of Dean and Castiel.

Bobby comes back into the room eyes normal and looks at Castiel and Dean. "I need to get some supplies, hopefully when I get back you two have come up with a plan". Bobby leaves and Dean turns to Cas a glint in his eyes starting to get undressed. "How about we have a little fun before we think of a plan"? Dean kisses Cas on the lips before undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt kissing down his chest. Cas moans slightly and unzips his pants taking them off with his boxers going over to Dean and kisses him deeply. Dean responds by placing his hand on the back of Castiel's neck pulling him closer moaning into the kiss. "Let's go someplace more comfortable babe." He leads Cas to the bedroom and lays him on the bed gently running his hands down the smooth skin of Castiel's stomach. "You are so hot Cas." Cas grins and pulls down his hunter into a passionate kiss before flipping him over on his back. "How do you want it babe hard or slow"? Cas questioned. Dean whimpers in response not caring what he did. So Cas thrusts into him gently before resting his hands on Dean's hips nipping his shoulder gently before moving into Dean again slowly. Dean moans moving his hips back meeting Cass's thrusts. Cas bites his lip. "I am going to come Dean." He thrusts a few more and comes deep into Dean. Dean comes a few seconds after Cas and collapses on the floor. "That was amazing babe." Dean turns and kisses Cas on the lips before getting dressed* "We need to come up with a plan to kill Lucifer soon." Dean stated. Cas looked at Dean sadly. "The only way Lucifer can be killed is by another angel, I will do it. Dean looked at him in shock. "I am not going to let you risk your life by killing Lucifer." Cas sighs deeply vanishing feeling where Adam is and calls Deans cell phone. "I found where he is here are the directions. Dean gets into the impala and drives to the warehouse where Adam and Cas are.

Lucifer feels his brother's grace and smirks. "Well hello Cas. Here to save Adam?" Cas gets out his angel blade. "I am here to kill you before you hurt anybody else." Cas rushes at Lucifer blade raised. Lucifer grabs the blade and stabs Cas in the stomach watching his baby brother's grace leaving his body feeling sad. Cas falls to the floor dead his wings leaving an imprint on the concrete. Adam starts to scream and Dean hears him rushing in the room he sees Castiel's body lying on the floor and snarls. "You are going to die Dean, so is Adam." Lucifer flicks his wrist sending Dean flying into a wall before turning his attention back to the youngest Winchester not noticing Dean crawling towards Castiel's blade and getting up. He stabs Lucifer in the back the tip coming out of his chest through the heart. Lucifer collapses on his knees his grace leaving his body looking up to Dean coughing up blood. "Good job you killed your brother too. Falls to the ground dead his wings leaving burnt feathers on the ground. Dean finds the keys to the shackles and unchains Adam hugging him tight as he starts shaking. "its alright Adam I got you." He looks at the two dead bodies heart breaking. "Adam get some gasoline please we are going to burn the warehouse down." They find some gas and pours it all over the warehouse and walks out Dean lighting up a match and throws it through a window. "Let's go now." Gets into the impala and they both drive away.

I did the best I could if it does not make sense to you tough because it did to me


End file.
